In the end
by Davidozzo
Summary: This story is about the last hours of Cuddy s relationship with Lucas and the beginning of the one with House. Spoilers for 6x22.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is my first House story. It picks up just before 6x22 "Help Me".

Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything here.

Please R&R

~Davidozzo

* * *

They have been together for almost a year now, which was unbelievable. Lucas and Cuddy lay on her couch together one evening and enjoyed each other's company.

After House had gone to Mayfield, Cuddy had been devastated. She wondered if House had been truthful about his feelings for her. After a month she had pushed those thoughts to the back of her head because her job had been very stressful. Cuddy suspected that someone stole money from the hospital and met the only private investigator she knew, Lucas Douglas.

After he found out who stole money from the hospital, he had asked Cuddy on a date. One thing led to another, they went on a second and a third date and here they were 11 months later, lying in each other´s arms. To Cuddy´s surprise Lucas was very good with children and Rachel adored him. Rachel was not the only person in her family, who liked Lucas. Cuddy first introduced Lucas to her family at Thanksgiving. They cooked dinner at her place and both their families came to visit. They had quite a good time.

Her thoughts drifted back to House. During their trip to the convention, he had been very nice and it broke Cuddy´s heart, when he found out about her and Lucas. The shock on his face was unforgettable. He seemed to accept Cuddy´s relationship with Lucas after a few tries to break them up.

Cuddy was lost in her thoughts and didn´t notice that Lucas had been looking at her for a while. "What are you thinking about?" Lucas asked her and Cuddy mine came back to reality.

"Uhm. Nothing really." She answered and Lucas placed a kiss on her lips. Cuddy put her arms around his neck and their kiss soon became passionately. They got up from the couch and made their way to the bedroom. As soon as they walked through the door Cuddy guided them towards her bed and they lay next to each other.

"You know. I have been thinking a lot about us lately." Lucas said while breathing heavily. "We´ve been together for almost a year now." He continued and Cuddy broke the kiss to look at him with a smile on her face. "I love you, Lisa. And I don´t want to miss another day with you." Lucas said and Cuddy listened carefully to his words trying to understand what he was going to say. Lucas rolled himself off Cuddy and reached over to the nightstand. He opened the drawer, pulled out a small box and rolled back onto Cuddy.

"Do you want to marry me?" Lucas finally asked, opening the box. Cuddy´s eyes widened and she was totally stunned.

Was he really serious about this? They had never discussed the possibility of getting married anytime soon. But they have been together for a year and they were moving in together. Getting married was the next logical step.

Lucas waited a couple seconds before he said anything. "I mean, we don´t have to get married right away. We could wait until…" He started but was interrupted by Cuddy kissing him. After she broke the kiss she smiled at him and whispered into his ear. "Yes. I do." Lucas smile widened and he carefully took the ring out of the box and slipped it onto her hand. Cuddy put her arms around Lucas´ neck again and drew him close to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the next chapter. I planne to write 4 or 5 chapters. I am not sure yet.**

**Hope you like it. **

**Please R&R**

**~Davidozzo**

* * *

The next morning Lisa woke up 5 a.m. She turned around in her bed and reached over to the other side. It was empty. She groaned and turned the light on but didn´t get up right away. Instead she lay on her back and watched the ring on her finger. It was a small but nice ring and didn´t scream `engagement´ at everyone.

After a few moments she convinced herself to get up. The house was dark and quiet. Cuddy walked to her kitchen and found a small piece of paper. It was from Lucas.

_L,_

_I had to leave for a case._

_See you tonight._

_L_

Lisa smiled and poured herself a cup of coffee. She got ready and waited for Marine to cover Rachel so she could get to work.

Cuddy walked through the front doors at 7:30 a.m. and was greeted by Nurse Brenda. "Good morning, Dr. Cuddy." "Good morning, Brenda." Cuddy answered with a smile. "Oh. You are in a good mood today. Does it have to do anything with that beautiful ring on your finger?" Brenda asked as they walked into Cuddy´s office. As soon as Cuddy reached her desk she turned around. "Well, yes. Lucas and I got engaged last night. But I want to keep this quiet for a while. Not everybody needs to know this." Brenda smiled. "In that case, my mouth is shut. But you need to be careful, if you don´t want anyone to find out yet, because I know at least one person, who would notice this ring right away." Brenda said and walked out of Cuddy´s office. Cuddy´s smile faded and she turned her ring on her finger. She knew who Brenda meant. House was usually someone who´d notice any difference.

Cuddy sighed and sat down at her desk. She pulled the ring off of her finger and placed it in her desk drawer.

It was already 6 p.m. when Cuddy decided to go home. When she started packing she heard a knock on her door and Brenda walked in. "Dr. Cuddy, a crane collapsed on downtown Trenton. They need medical personnel from every hospital to cover the scene." Cuddy looked at her for a second before answering. That meant, that she probably wouldn´t get home as soon as she had hoped. "Alright. Who is still at the hospital?" She asked Brenda. "Well. Most doctors already left. Dr. Foreman is still here as well a few surgeons."

"Ok. Page all the doctors, who already left. Dr. Foreman and I will go to that scene as well as some of the interns." Cuddy said and took her phone to call Marina. Brenda nodded and left Cuddy´s office.

After a few rings Marina answered her phone. "Yes, Dr. Cuddy." Marina answered.

"Marina, I have an emergency coming in. I need you to stay a little longer." Cuddy told her.

"Ok, Dr. Cuddy. No Problem." Marina answered. "Thank you Marina. If you want you can take the guest bedroom ´. I have no idea how long it will take." Cuddy said. "Alright, see you later." Marina said and hang up.

After she called Marina Cuddy called Lucas to tell him that he didn´t need to come over that night. He agreed and told her that he would see her the next morning.

Cuddy grabbed her scrubs out of her closet in her office and started to put them on. When she pulled the top over her head, Cuddy heard a thud on her door following the sound of someone walking into her office. She turned around while tying up her hair.


	3. Chapter 3

**So. The next Chapter is up. Thanks for your great reviews. I like it that you like it. LOL. It is a bit shorter than the last chapters.  
**

**This chapter takes place between the scenes where Cuddy tells House that Hannah needs him and the second collapse. *Spoilers for 6x22*  
**

**As always: please R&R**

**~Davidozzo**

* * *

Cuddy was working in triage, bandaging patients with small injuries and determining which patients had to get to the hospital. Although she was standing in the middle of a huge pile of rubble, her mind was not there. She was thinking about House and his reaction after hearing the news of her engagement with Lucas. He had been very quiet and seemed upset.

Cuddy had tried not to tell him because she knew how House felt about her. But after he questioned her relationship with Lucas, she decided that he would probably be more upset if anyone else than her told him about the engagement. The second Cuddy had finished, House´s facial features froze. He accused her of hiding the ring and although he was right about that Cuddy lied to him in order not to hurt him more than needed.

The next couple month would probably be horrifying with House ignoring her instructions more often. It began only 20 minutes later. House had gotten ready to drive back to the hospital to treat the crane driver. Cuddy had felt the tension when House had tried to get away from the scene. The look on his face had been unbearable. Cuddy had barely been able to convince him to stay, because Hannah wanted him. Now he was down there again trying to comfort Hannah.

Her mind came back to reality when she saw the Captain of the Fire Department. He was walking towards the entrance of the "cave" where House and Hannah where. In his handy Cuddy saw two large objects. They looked like two pillows. `Those are probably the airbags he was talking about earlier.´ Cuddy thought. She was right. The Captain walked towards her after he dropped the two objects at the entrance of the "cave".

"Dr. Cuddy. I need you to back up. We are trying to lift the rubble in order to free the patient and we do not want to jeopardize anyone else." He told Cuddy who instantly moved further away from the scene. "Alright. How long will it take?" She asked. "We don´t know that yet. We cannot estimate how the rubble will shift. So we will lift it slowly." The Captain answered. "Excuse me, we have to start now." He added and walked away, leaving a worried Cuddy behind.

A couple minutes later the airbags lifted the rubble. The building started to creak and suddenly collapsed again. Cuddy´s eyes widened and her emotions took over. "HOUSE!" she screamed and ran towards the now larger pile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Soooo... After a long time I finally finished this story. This is the final chapter. **

**I wanted to finish it before my vacation (and the premiere of the next season). **

**During my vacation I will do some brainstorming and maybe start another story.**

**After that has been said. I hope you like it. Please review (I always enjoy reviews ;-)).**

**This chapter is quite long. I was really suprised but my fingers just kept typing.**

**Disclaimer: I don´t own House or any characters connected to the show House, MD. **

**~Davidozzo**

* * *

Cuddy was sitting in her car and she was driving somewhere. She was on autopilot and didn´t recognize anything around her.

For another time that day, she lost herself in her thoughts. And again her thoughts were all about that one person.

_House._

_Gregory House._

_Although he never liked to be called Gregory, always Greg._

_The way he had acted tonight was very unusual for him. For a moment he let everyone see his human side by convincing Hannah to amputate her leg. Greg told Hannah about his leg. How he wished that he had it no longer. And he told her how he had gotten a harder person. His voice had been quiet and calm. Far from the usual voice he used to manipulate people. Cuddy had looked into his eyes before he whispered that he 'got it'. _

_And by 'it' he meant the amputation. Cuddy looked at him one more time before leaving the void._

A car horn brought Cuddy back to reality. She was standing at a green traffic light and the drivers in the cars behind her were using their car horns. She quickly accelerated and made a left turn.

_Outside the void she had waited for the EMTs and House to bring Hannah to the surface_. Cuddy shook her head. _The only person she had waited for was House. As soon as everyone got to the surface the whole scene was quiet. Hannah´s screams had been excruciating. Moments later House emerged from the hole. He walked Hannah to the ambulance and took that opportunity to get back to the hospital. Right before he closed the doors their looks met each other again._

Cuddy finally noticed where she was driving, when she reached her driveway at home. She turned the engine off and remained in her seat closing her eyed.

As soon as her eyes were closed, House´s bright blue eyes appeared. She shook her head and opened her eyes. '_You are just exhausted, it´s been a long night._' Cuddy thought breathing heavily. She stepped out of her car and walked towards her house.

'_Something is off_.' She thought noticing the light in the living room.

When she entered her house Cuddy looked around. "Marina?" she whispered and looked around the corner.

No answer came and Cuddy slowly walked towards Rachel´s room. 'Marina? Are you there?' she asked again, this time a little bit louder. But there was still no answer.

Suddenly she felt someone grab her from behind and Cuddy jumped around while screaming.

Lucas was standing in front of her.

"Marina is in the guest bedroom, sleeping. I wanted to send her home, but she said that she wanted to stay until you came." He said with a grin on his face as he moved closer to her and placed both of his hands on her butt. Cuddy needed a moment to calm down.

"Lucas, what are you doing here?" she asked him. "I told you not to come by tonight." Lucas began kissing her neck.

"Well, I thought we could have a little time alone, after you came home." Cuddy was totally uncomfortable with Lucas touching her.

"Lucas, stop please. I am not in the mood." She said, pushed his hands away and walked towards the bathroom. Lucas followed her.

"Was it that bad? I mean that collapsed crane?" he asked. Cuddy didn´t want to talk about it.

"Well, House found a patient under the rubble. Her leg was pinned so we couldn´t move her." Cuddy started.

"Oh, that sounds bad." Lucas said, standing in the doorframe, looking at his feet.

"Yes, House tried to save her leg but in the end he agreed to amputate." Cuddy stopped and washed her face. "And he knows about us." Cuddy added. Lucas looked up.

"How?" "I told him because he kept asking about us. I thought it´d be better if I told him first, before he found out on his own." Cuddy looked at Lucas who had frozen. "Why did you tell him? Why do you care? He has always hurt your feelings and you still care for his. Why Lisa?"

Cuddy walked towards Lucas. "Because he is a friend." She answered. "I´ve known him longer than most of my friends." Lucas shook his head.

"I cannot believe that you can still call him a friend, after all he did to you and after all he said about you and Rachel and us." Lucas said. "You know, sometimes I really think that he is more than a friend to you. You can´t tell me that his asshole behavior makes a real good friendship." Cuddy felt the anger build inside her.

"What?"

"Don´t be so surprised. He never gave a shit about other people than himself and he never will. Do you really want someone like that to manipulate you?" Lucas said loudly. Cuddy shook her head.

"You don´t know him. He changed. After Mayfield he was different."

She looked at him shortly before continuing. "And I really HATE it that you always pick on him. YES, House can be a jerk. YES, he sometimes manipulates people to get what he wants. But YOU are not as innocent as you always claim. Those pranks you played against Wilson and House, because they moved into that loft we looked at, are just the top of it." Cuddy said very loud while pointing at Lucas´ chest. Lucas grinned and put his hands on her waist.

"That was just a joke. It didn´t hurt them." He said, but Cuddy was still very angry.

She removed his hands from her waist again.

"You don´t get it." She said quietly and remained quiet for a moment. "I don´t think I can do this." Cuddy continued and walked past Lucas toward the kitchen.

"What?" he asked and followed her.

"This. Us. I don´t think I can do it." She told him again. And Lucas was speechless.

"You want to end this?" He asked quietly looking at her.

Cuddy turned away from him and leaned on the counter. "Lisa, answer me. Do you want to end this?" Lucas asked again and Cuddy turned towards him. She looked into his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I think I do."

* * *

They looked at each other for at least a minute before Lucas turned away.

"Okay, I guess I will leave now." Lucas said and walked towards the door. "But don´t come to me if House treats you like shit. I am through with that." He continued, grabbed his jacket and left. Cuddy remained silent for a couple seconds and heard a Lucas´s car drive away.

"Are you ok?" Cuddy almost jumped when Marina entered the kitchen. Cuddy had forgotten that Marina was still there.

"Yes." Cuddy answered. "I am sorry I woke you up." Marina shook her head.

"No problema."

Cuddy felt a tear on her cheek, wiped it away and closed her eyes. And again she saw the bright blue eyes of Gregory House.

House. She had to see him now that she broke up with Lucas. 'And what are you going to tell him?' her inner voice asked.

"Marina. I need to go. Can you stay here please? I will call you as soon as possible." Marina nodded. "Thank you." Cuddy grabbed her car keys and left the house. Her cell phone had been in her car the whole time.

When Cuddy opened the car door, she saw that she had missed 6 calls. She started the engine and listened to her voicemail. "…Dr. Cuddy, This is Foreman. Hannah died and I can´t find House anywhere. …peep…" _'Oh, no._' she thought. The next call was from Wilson. "Lisa, I talked to Foreman and I cannot reach House. … peep…" The other 4 calls were from Wilson again trying to reach her. Cuddy decided to go to House´s apartment. That was the only possible place to find him.

10 minutes later she arrived. There was no light in his living room but Cuddy decided to take a look. She got the hidden key for House´s door and opened his door quietly. Cuddy looked around and saw House sitting in the doorframe to the bathroom. He looked down at his hands and didn´t notice Cuddy entering his apartment.

She walked towards him slowly and leaned against the door frame.

House finally looked up and met Cuddy´s eyes with his bright blue eyes again.

* * *

**That was it. Hope you liked it.**

**Now I am really excited for the new season, although I will miss the first two episodes because I am on vacation.**

**The good side is that I will be able to watch them after I get back (thanks to a friend who records them for me).**

**Enjoy the premiere! **

**~Davidozzo**


End file.
